hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Malcolm (S4-S1)
Dr. Ian Malcolm has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Dr. Ian Malcolm is a main character from the Jurassic Park film series, and is controlled by HRPG writer DRE. * Special Note: The following wikia covers the events of the Jurassic Park films and only the films and some of the prequel Topps comics are taken as canon in this RPG series. Some creative liberties and license has been taken with this RPG for creative and storytelling purposes. Chapter History "'Oooh, ahhh!' That's how it always starts. Then later there's running, and screaming," - Dr. Ian Malcolm Early Life And Career Ian Malcolm was born on October 22nd, 1952 in Austin, Texas. He attended the University Of Texas and specialized in the field of Chaos Theory, for which he became well-known for his theories that often turned out to be correct. He became notable over the years for his chaos theory as well as his eccentric personality. He became respected in the field for his theories, but he was less successful in his personal life, never able to maintain a steady relationship with his wives and having one who eventually abandoned him and fled for Paris. He fathered three children over the course of his failed marriages. Visit To The Park As the Summer of 1993 approached, Malcolm was contacted by Donald Gennaro, lawyer to billionaire industrialist John Hammond of InGen to serve as an insurance consultant for a special and highly secret biological preserve attraction Hammond had set up on the island of Isla Nublar, 120 miles off the coast of Costa Rica. Gennaro wanted Malcolm to come along for the inspection because he felt Malcolm being a mathematician who specialized in chaos theory would be able to notice any potentially dangerous faults with the attraction. Meeting with renowned paleontologist Alan Grant and his assistant, paleobotanist Ellie Sattler, Malcolm was transported via helicopter to Isla Nublar. During the trip, both Grant and Sattler got to know Malcolm and his eccentric personality quite well. Upon arriving on the island and being transported via park jeeps, Malcolm and the others took notice to an awe-inspiring sight, that of a living Brachiosaurus roaming about at a nearby lagoon with other herbivorous dinosaurs. Malcolm was simply floored by the sight, seeing that Hammond's team of experienced geneticists had managed to clone and re-create dinosaurs for Jurassic Park, the world's first attraction featuring living dinosaurs that Hammond himself created. Malcolm shared the same curiosity as both Grant and Sattler as to how Hammond's team cloned the dinosaurs so well, and they were taken to the Visitor's Center to see an attraction explaining the complex bio-engineering process used to clone the dinosaurs. While Malcolm was impressed by the techniques used by the InGen scientists to clone the dinosaurs and was also awed to witness the birth of a live Velociraptor in the Visitor's Center's hatchery, he expressed concern about the population control techniques used to prevent the dinosaurs from breeding and said he believed life would find a way to overcome the obstacles. Chaos Theory After witnessing a cow being fed to hungry and vicious Velociraptors at the specialized Velociraptor paddock at the park after Grant requested to view the enclosure of the lethal predators, Malcolm went with the others to a dinner Hammond set for them. Malcolm expressed more concerns over the park, fearing that it was a dangerous idea for dinosaurs to be cloned and integrated back into the world co-existing with humans, and feeling that Hammond was irresponsibly employing the genetic engineering of his company. Grant and Sattler both shared his concerns, while Hammond and Gennaro disputed their concerns. Following the dinner, Malcolm went on the tour of the actual park with Grant, Sattler and Gennaro, along with Hammond's two grandchildren, Timothy and Alexis Murphy, who had just arrived in time. Malcolm believed his suspicions of the park not working to be confirmed when two of the initial dinosaurs didn't appear. During the tour, he began to flirt more with Sattler while telling her about his chaos theory beliefs, much to the annoyance of Grant. During the tour, Malcolm and the others left their tour vehicles to enter the enclosure of an ailing Triceratops after passing by the ill animal's enclosure. As a tropical storm approached, Malcolm returned to the tour cars with Grant, Gennaro and the Murphy siblings, Sattler staying behind to help with the ill Triceratops. T-Rex Terror With the storm in full force all over Isla Nublar, the tour cars were back en route to the Visitor's Center when they came to a sudden stop, right in front of the Tyrannosaurus rex enclosure, the massive carnivore being one of the two no-show dinosaurs from earlier. The carnivore however finally appeared when it tore through the surrounding electrified fence surrounding it's enclosure; to the utter horror of all near the enclosure, the power lines around the park went down, allowing all of the dinosaurs to escape. The escaped Tyrannosaurus proceeded to attack and destroy the tour car with the Murphys trapped inside, until Grant distracted the monolithic meat-eater with a flare to get it away from the Murphys. Malcolm intervened to get it away from Grant so he could get the Murphys out, getting the animal to chase him. Malcolm was severely injured when the Tyrannosaur chased him over to the nearby park workers' restroom and smashed him into it, rendering him unconscious and also damaging one of his legs, before the carnivore killed Gennaro, who had fed before the Tyrannosaurus had escaped. Saved Malcolm was later recovered by Sattler along with the park's game warden, Robert Muldoon. After narrowly escaping the Tyrannosaurus when it attempted to capture them sensing they were in it's territory, Malcolm was taken to the Visitor's Center and treated for his broken leg, while also doing what he was able to to assist with the rescue efforts to locate Grant and the Murphys, who apparently were nowhere to be found following the Tyrannosaurus escape and breakout. With no success to find the command that head computer programmer Dennis Nedry used to shut down the park security systems and no sign of Nedry himself, the entire security system of the park was shut down in a last-minute effort and the system would need to be rebooted entirely to restore power all over the park. Malcolm was taken to the park's emergency bunker with the others and using walkie-talkies, helped guide Sattler to restore power inside the park's maintenance shed, shortly before she was nearly attacked by a Velociraptor inside the shed. Malcolm would later be escorted to safety along with Hammond, Grant, Sattler and the Murphys, flown from Isla Nublar and back to the United States. Following his full recovery from his injuries, Malcolm went public about the incident at Isla Nublar, but his claims were met with mockery and disbelief by the public and media alike, and shot down by InGen's new CEO, Peter Ludlow. Malcolm's reputation and respectability with both damaged severely by his claims. Malcolm would continue to be a public figure of mockery in the following four years after the Jurassic Park incident for his claims, but his claims would eventually get quite the public verification for accuracy. The Lost World In May of 1997, Malcolm was contacted by John Hammond to assist with an expedition on Isla Sorna, Site B, 200 miles southwest of Costa Rica. Isla Sorna was the actual island where the dinosaurs were bred at the Site B laboratories before being shipped to Isla Nublar. Malcolm was shocked to learn of the existence of another island, and Hammond requested that Malcolm lead a team to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs living and thriving in their natural habitat as a means of having the public be sympathetic to the dinosaurs and to discourage corporate profiteers such as Ludlow from exploiting them and disrupting their peace. Malcolm initially flatly refused to be apart of the expedition at all, believing Isla Sorna should've been quarantined and contained, but he changed his mind upon learning that Sarah Harding, an animal behavior specialist whom he'd been in a relationship with for the past few years following the original Jurassic Park incident, was already on the island on her own. With video documentarian Nick Van Owen and field equipment expert Eddie Carr accompanying him on the trip to the island, Malcolm immediately focused on finding Sarah. It wasn't overly long before they found her, photographing and studying a Stegosaurus that she was almost attacked by when she agitated one of the infants with her camera shutter. Malcolm immediately wanted to leave Isla Sorna as soon as he found Sarah and also learned his slightly rebellious daughter Kelly had snuck onto the island inside the mobile lab trailers that were transported with the team to the island. The situation however became much worse when an InGen capture team led by Ludlow intent on capturing as many of the dinosaur population as possible to put in enclosures for Ludlow's own Jurassic Park San Diego project arrived on the island. Malcolm witnessed along with Sarah, Kelly, Eddie and Nick many normally peaceful and harmless herbivorous dinosaurs being captured along a game trail by Ludlow's team of hunters. All of the captured dinosaurs were later freed by Nick and Sarah when they snuck into the hunters' base camp later that night and brought along a wounded infant Tyrannosaurus rex that hunter Roland Tembo had captured with the intent of using it to lure it's parents so Tembo could kill the adult male Tyrannosaur for a trophy. Kelly was immediately frightened by the infant Tyrannosaur, despite it's wounded state, and Malcolm took her to the nearby High Hide structure Eddie had set up, perched high in the tree tops for safe carnivore observation. Under Attack With Kelly safe in the high hide, Malcolm returned to the mobile lab trailers, where the infant Tyrannosaurus received treatment for it's wound. The infant's parents both located the mobile lab trailers, destroying one of the other vehicles and finding their infant inside the trailers. The trio cautiously returned the infant to it's parents, who later returned and wrecked them, nearly knocking them off of the cliff. Eddie would unfortunately be killed by both of them during an attempt to rescue Malcolm, Nick and Sarah, after they were alerted to his presence. Malcolm, Nick and Sarah fortunately managed to survive, hanging onto a pulley Eddie set up before he died. They were recovered shortly afterwards by Ludlow's team, who traced their whereabouts and also had Kelly with them. Ludlow's team wasn't pleased with the sabotage of their work, but the two opposing teams had no choice but to stay together while they went en route to the abandoned InGen communications compound, where they could use the radio station to call for rescue teams. A problem was posed by this however, with the compound also being the nesting grounds for a pack of Velociraptors. Malcolm got to know Ludlow a little better during the hike on the way to the compound, learning more about his plans to bring the dinosaurs to the mainland and restart the Jurassic Park project in the United States. Malcolm warned that it was a bad idea to take the dinosaurs off of the island, but Ludlow not surprisingly wasn't listening to Malcolm's advice. Ludlow's team would be terrorized by the Tyrannosaurus family later at their campsite they set up for rest, when both adults approached the camp and ravaged it. Malcolm narrowly escaped with Sarah, Nick and Kelly, making their way for the InGen communications compound while Ludlow's team escaped from the female Tyrannosaurus only to be finished off by a pack of Velociraptors in a tall grass field. Approaching the compound, Nick set out to radio for help while Malcolm, Sarah and Kelly looked for a suitable hiding spot. Malcolm, Sarah and Kelly would find themselves besieged by a Velociraptor pack at the compound upon arriving. They narrowly escaped along with Nick and were flown to safety, but the night was far from over when they learned the male Tyrannosaurus had been sedated and was set to be shipped en route to San Diego. "Follow the screams." With this realization, Malcolm and Sarah immediately set for the InGen harbor upon arriving back at the mainland, but they were too late when the ship transporting the Tyrannosaurus crashed into the harbor and the dinosaur escaped, proceeding to go on a rampage throughout the city in search of it's infant, which had been captured by Ludlow and was being held at the Jurassic Park San Diego Amphitheater. Malcolm and Sarah recovered the infant Tyrannosaurus from the JPSD Amphitheater and set out to find it's father, tracking it by following the sounds of the terrified screams of civilians throughout the city as the carnivore went on the warpath and caused a great deal of destruction. Locating the male Tyrannosaurus, Malcolm and Sarah lured it back to the InGen harbor and placed the infant inside the ship's cargo hold before they evaded the gunfire of InGen personnel setting out to stop the Tyrannosaurus. The male Tyrannosaurus later made it's way back inside the ship, finding Ludlow trying to lure it. The adult wounded Ludlow while the infant moved in to kill him for it's first kill. With Sarah sedating the male Tyrannosaurus in time for the ship's cargo doors to close before it could be harmed, Malcolm was relieved to see the dinosaurs were to both be safely transported back to Isla Sorna. John Hammond would later give a press conference on the San Diego incident, urging the public to let the dinosaurs live in their natural habitat and to trust in nature. Hammond even used one of Malcolm's signature quotes to further emphasize his message, "Life will find a way." Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance Ian Malcolm stands six feet four inches tall and weighs two-hundred pounds, with a thin and lean body type. He has dark brown hair that's borderline black in color and has brown eyes. He usually wears entirely black clothes that are usually designer or dress clothes, and has very seldomly been seen wearing different-colored clothing. He sometimes sports some beard stubble, but is clean-shaven fairly often. He sometimes wears eyeglasses. Malcolm also has some scarring along his right leg that was wounded from the Tyrannosaurus rex attack on Isla Nublar, when the carnivore escaped from it's enclosure and chased him. He had a slight limp in his right leg when he walked but overtime as it healed and recovered his mobility returned to normal. Trademark Gear None at this time. Category:Survivors Category:Heroes